Penelope Cat
'''Penelope Cat '''is a 30-year-old female cat who is the mother of Calvin, Colby and Cathy Cat, and the husband of Vincent Cat. Biography She was born on July 7, 1970, in Augustville. She was the sister of Aaron Cat. When she was 3, she watched her first film, Westworld, which became her most favorite film of all time. At the age of 7, she went to McLaren Diner for the first time, and this is where she met Vincent Cat, whom she eventually married on September 2, 1998. On July 7, 2000, she decided that she wants to stay at the age of 30 forever. Penelope's first child named Calvin Cat was born on April 18, 2001, and her two other children, Colby and Cathy Cat was born on February 8, 2005, and March 7, 2006, respectively. In 2016, she made a new hospital called Penelope's Medicare Center. In June 2018, Penelope Cat began her singing career in a local bar in Svedburg, California. Personality She is cheerful, kind, and very lovely. She is also very sweet, a little sarcastic, plus, she can be pretty intelligent. She can be rather sweet and silly to her younger children, and very understanding to her older son, Calvin Cat. She is very compassionate and loving to her husband and her friends, Toby Albertson, Lucy Cottontail, and Amanda Panda. She seems to be a little claustrophobic, and a bit dense, but always smart and brave. She loves to draw many kinds of animals and dolls, she can even sketch moving objects. She loves to entertain people at hospitals and restaurants. Her favorite food to eat is fish, especially Halibut and Bass, plus, she loves to go fishing. She loves to knit cute sweaters and mittens for her children. She loves to drink milkshakes with her husband, especially the Berry Blastronaut Milkshake. She is amazing at potion mixing and potion creating. She also loves to look at and make abstract art. Bio *Full Name: Penelope Gillfin Daniel Cat *Nicknames: Penny, Miss Pussycat, Penny Kitty, Furry Feline *Nationality: American *DOB: July 7, 1970 *Age: 30 *Weight: 135 lbs. *Height: 5.2 Ft. *Fur Color: Orange *Fur Texture: smooth, fuzzy *Hair Color: Light blonde *Hair Length: long *Hair Quality: silky *Hairstyle: down *Eye Color: Green *Hometown: Augustineton *Jobs: Waitress, Teacher, Singer, Acrobat, Actress, Scientist *Species: Cat *Zodiac Sign: Cancer *Traits: Cheerful, sweet, sarcastic, smart, silly, compassionate, claustrophobic, dense *Voice tone: Sweet, charming *Voice: Rebecca Shoichet *Catchphrase: "Hot Fisheyes!" *Favorite Seasons: Autumn, Summer *Favorite Instruments: Violin, Steelpan, piano, Trumpet, Accordion, Tuba, Alto horn, Bugles *Favorite Movies: The Incredible Mr. Limpet, Men in Black, Ponyo, Help! I'm a Fish, Finding Nemo, The Reef, Jaws, The Aristocats, Cats Don't Dance, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Cast Away, Forrest Gump, The Incredible Journey, The DaVinci Code, Westworld *Favorite TV Programs: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, One Tree Hill, ER, The X-Files, Two and a Half Men, Friends, The Amazing World of Gumball, 7th Heaven, Reba, Smallville, Grey's Anatomy, Dawson's Creek, How to Get Away with Murder *Favorite TV Show Genre: Sitcom, Drama, Mystery, Cartoon *Favorite Fruits: Apples, Peaches, Cherries, Pears, Papayas, Kiwi, Plums *Favorite Characters: Kitty, Gumball Watterson, Ponyo, Stella, Meredith Grey, Marie, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Cristina Yang, Dory, Danny *Favorite Supernatural Beings: Ball-tailed Cats, Bakenekoes, Werecats, Cabbits, Sphinxes *Favorite Potions: Shapeshifting, Fire, Pink, Lighting, Ice, Love *Favorite Ice Cream Flavors: Bubblegum, Candy, Pear, Chocolate, Lemon, Lime, Kiwi *Favorite Weather: Sunny, Windy *Favorite Holidays: April Fools Day, Christmas, National Ice Cream Day, Thanksgiving, Labor Day, Independence Day *Favorite Outside Activities/Sports: Tennis, hiking, yoga, jogging, playing, acrobatics, swimming, golf *Favorite Inside Activities/Sports: Pool, dancing, singing, scrapbooking, Pole dancing, bird watching, drawing, clowning around, telling jokes, doing some neat magic tricks *Favorite Places: Florida, clubs, McLaren Diner, Malt shops, Ireland, California, theaters, Roadster Nightclub & Diner, Chicago, Miami, Vanessa Beach *Favorite Insects: Ladybugs, Butterflies, Ants, Crickets, Beetles, Fireflies, Glowworms, Stag Beetles *Favorite Food: Steak (Medium to Well), Cheeseburgers, Pork Chop, Chicken, Steak Burgers, Chicken Nuggets, Patty Melts, Sloppy Joes, Chicken Pot Pies, Fish, Lobsters, Sardines, Tuna, Halibut *Favorite Desserts: Ice Cream Sundaes, Milkshakes, Arctic rolls, Frozen Custards, Spaghettieis, Banana splits, Cherries jubilee, Knickerbocker glory, Ice cream cake *Favorite Snacks: Popcorn, Chips and dip, doughnuts, Freezies, Fairy bread, Zebra Cakes, Cosmic Brownies *Favorite Drinks: Sprite, Ice cream floats, Milk, Water, Sports drinks *Favorite Flowers: Lillies, Roses, Sunflowers, Yellow Flowers, Black Lily *Favorite Animals: Cats, Flamingos, Dogs, Ferrets, Coyotes, Kangaroos, Birds, Raccoons, Bunnies, Elephants *Favorite Vehicles: Trains, Buses, Cars, Speedboats, Motorcycles, Bicycles *Favorite Songs: Surfin' Bird, Good Vibrations, West Coast, Surfin' U.S.A., Behind These Hazel Eyes, Uma Thurman, Big Girls Don't Cry, Breakaway, Beautiful Disaster, Shut Up and Drive *Favorite Music Genres: Rock/Pop, Surf rock Appearance In her concept design, she had darker orange fur with canary yellow hair and lighter orange stripes on her head and legs. She also had dark purple eyes. She had a dark blue dress with two red spades on the breasts and a red butterfly with pink spots in the middle. She also was fat and chubby. In her original design, she was thin and her fur became a lighter orange with darker orange stripes on her face and tail. Her hair color changed to a lighter yellow. Her eyes became dark green. She had a navy blue dress with light green spades on her breasts and the butterfly on the middle became pink with yellow spots. In her newest design, she kept her light yellow hair and her light orange fur. Her eyes became a lighter green. She now wears a baby blue shirt with a dark blue shape that looks like a fish and khaki shorts. She also wears electric indigo sandals in the summer. 15.png 103.png Trivia * She has a good singing voice and likes to sing in a quartet. * Her bad habit is eating mice and rats. * Her recent design is a resemblance to Lori Loud, but her shirt is a tank top, and there's no dark blue shape that looks like a fish in the middle. * She has a good sense of humor and a great sense of thrill, too. Category:OCs Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Adults